Book 5: Trials
by FourNails1341
Summary: Six months after her battle with Kuvira, Korra finds herself summoned to the Fire Nation for Kuviras trial. Meanwhile Kuvira battles her inner demons and an enemy from Korras past makes it's next attack
1. Prologue

She awakens before the door opens. The bed muffles the quickened footsteps, but she can still feel the ground beneath it. The floors of Zaofu hold few secrets to a metal bender, and none to a Beifong. She stands, covering herself before they can arrive. Her husband stirs as the door opens, but the guards aren't greeted by Su, but by the Matriarch of Zaofu.

"What happened," she asks though she knows the answer.

If they are shocked she is ready for them, they don't show it.

"Its Kuvira, she's gone."

Her heart tightens in worry. If anything were to happen...

"Find her. Quickly but quietly. I'll be there shortly."

They leave as she turns to Baatar. He registered everything of course. Tiredness had never slowed him down.

"Go, I'll look after the children. You might be the only one who can stop her."

She smiles slightly. This is why she married him. She never had to say a word, he just knew.

"I'll be back soon, my love" she replies softly, before turning and walking out the room.

The Captain is waiting for her. An old man, experience but still going strong. Su trusts him like she trust everyone is her city.

"A crash was reported about 30 minutes ago, but no one realised where from until it was too late. We had hoped to find her without waking you but-"

She waves her hand cutting him off.

"Its fine, you did the right thing. The domes are sealed so she shouldn't be able to leave, but search for openings just in case. I don't want her getting out."

He nods

Bare feet meet the cold floor as Su left the house, but she is used to it. Zaofu is her home, the cold is nothing but comforting. Besides, shoes would only hinder her at this. It would be faster without them.

A dull thud echoes through the dome as she slams her foot down, but it not those echoes she listening to. Eyes closed she can feel every movement in this part of the city. She may not have her mothers precision but she doesn't need it tonight. She just needs to find one soul, wondering alone. Her eyes snap open. Kuvira was at the dome. Not wasting anymore time, she sets off at a run.

Su can feel Kuvira scrambling against the wall, desperately trying to crack the egg that encased them, but obviously still too weak to do so. Slowing down as too not alert Kuvira to her presence she walks quickly down the final alleyway.

"Kuvira," she calls out softly. "It's Suyin.

Kuvira was slumped against the wall, shivering in her thin pyjamas the girl didn't look at Su, even as she sat down next to her.

"What are you doing Kuvira?" She asks but Kuvira didn't say anything instead just shivering and fidgeting with her braid.

"You know you aren't supposed to go out this late."

More silence.

"Kuvira, answer me."

Her voice is small when she finally speaks.

"I wanted to find them. To ask..." her voice fades too nothing and Su doesn't know what to say. How do you tell a child their parents don't want them? That they aren't coming back.

"I know Kuvira," she says finally trying to sound comforting, hoping that the girl doesn't realise how hollow the words are.

The eight year old remains stone faced, her face dry. Kuvira hadn't cried since Suyin had met her six months ago. Su doubted she ever would again. It must be easier not to feel.

"Come on Kuvira, we should get you inside before you catch-"She stops as she realise, there is wind blowing against her hair. Zaofu didn't have wind at night.

She looked up in shock as she notices the hole in the dome just big enough for a child to crawl through.

"Kuvira... did you do this?"

"I'm sorry, I tired to fix it but..."

Su has stopped listening. She knew metal benders double Kuvira's age who couldn't make a scratch in this dome. This was incredible. She knew Kuvira had potential, but she hadn't imagined anything like this.

"It's alright. I'll have it fixed in the morning."

She picked up the girl, holding her against her chest and started the walk back home.

* * *

><p>Suyin woke with a start. Heart racing, she stared at the door, waiting for it to open.<p>

It remained closed. No one was coming

She lay back down, as Baatar stirred.

"Su are you are alright."

"I'm fine dear. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep."

She didnt sleep for the rest of the night. Memories of the past racing round her mind.

* * *

><p>Miles away Kuvira sat in her prison. A wooden island in the middle of the ocean. Ghazan's old prison she assumed or one similar. It didnt matter.<p>

A storm raged battering against her and rocking the rig even more harshly than usual. She grimaced trying to calm herself. She hated the ocean. Earth was strong and trustworthy, metal even more so. It would not move without help and persuasion. Water would work with you, but the moment you stopped bending, it had a will of its own. It had no loyalty. It was why it was the most divided of the four nations.

Su had taught her this, when Kuvira had been trying to overcome her fear of water, she had tried to rationalize it for her. Stop her from being afraid. A leader could not be afraid.

What was worse she wondered, that Su had forgotten her fear, or she remembered and put her here anyway. Was it an extra punishment?

It didn't matter she supposed. Avatar Korra had beaten her and made her see what she had done. She may deserve this prison. She may deserve worse. Soon they would decide. The nations that had stood by and done nothing while her nation burned.

_They were wrong. None of them care about the Earth Kingdom. They let the Earth Queen destroy your people and they would have let that fool Wu do the same._

The thoughts had been with her ever since her last stand. She closed her eyes trying to calm her heart and ease her mind. Avatar Korra was there now. She would keep the balance.

_Keep the balance you brought. She did not bring balance to the Earth Kingdom. You did. You beat her once. You could do it again._

A wave crashed agaisnt the supports, chasing the thoughts from her, leaving only her fear. She gritted her teeth, forcing the whimper of fear back. Kuvira may be scared, but a leader could not.

Kuvira shivered as the rain ran down her back. Spirits when would this storm end.

"Kuvira." she looked up to see a guard holding a blanket. "Here."

Two words. The most directed at her in six months. She nodded her thanks before wrapping herself. The guard waited a moment before walking back to the shelter, leaving the Great Uniter alone again.

Six months. Her trial would be soon, she thought. Zaheer hadn't gotten one, so she supposed she should count herself lucky. Soon she would know where she would spend the rest of her life. And how long the rest of her life would be.

The prison rocked again and a tear fell down her face.

A leader could not be afraid, but Kuvira was no longer a leader and Kuvira was scared.


	2. Chapter 1

Korra awoke with the sun. Her Fire Bending teacher had drilled the habit into her through out her training. It was essential, he had said, to learn about the sun, the source of their power. If you do not understand your power, you cannot use it effectively.

The lesson itself had taken a couple more years for Korra to learn than most, but she had picked up the habit none the less. Six years later and she still woke at dawn. For the most part anyway. There had been a few months after Zaheer that... she didn't like to think about.

Beside her Asami murmured something in her sleep before rolling back over. Korra smiled down before rising quietly to her feet and slipping out of the room. She ran silently across the hallways, hoping not to run into any maids but assuming it was too early for them to be in yet. She would hate for rumors to start about her and Asami, especially since she didn't know what they even were yet.

The past six months had gone by quickly and she had spent most of it apart from Asami. There 'vacation' to the Spirit World had lasted about two hours before Jinora had appeared in Spirit form wondering where they were. Tenzin had put the wedding on lock down and her dad had been yelling about the return of the Red Lotus. In hindsight they probably should have told someone where they were going.

They had to go back after that, and within a few days Korra had been whisked back to the South Pole. Asami had wanted to come with her, but funeral arrangements had kept her in Republic City.

It had been nice to see home again, though her welcome had been rougher than expected.

_The south pole was much the same, yet it felt like she was seeing it through entirely new eyes. It felt lighter than it had when she had left it. The snow whiter and softer while the sky shone illuminating the ground in a safe glow. The night sky clear, save the white light of the moon surrounded by an ocean of stars. Spirits flew through the air having followed them from Republic City._

_"Happy to be home?" her dad asked smiling at her._

_"Yeah it'll be good to everyone again."_

_Her father laughed gesturing towards the dock._

_"Don't speak too soon. Your mother might be harder to talk down that Kuvira."_

_Korra looked at where a crowd had gathered to welcome her home. Happy faces on them all apart from the glowering face of her mother. Korra grimaced._

_"Is she mad?"_

_"What? That you pretended to be in Republic City for six months?" Tonraq smirked. "Yes, she's mad. Did i not mention that on the way here?"_

_She groaned._

_"Any chance of some back up?"_

_Her father just laughed before clapping her on the back and walking towards the ramp. She looked down at the water wondering if the Avatar State would be enough to protect her. She sighed. Probably not._

_"Korra, there waiting."_

_She groaned again before following her father off the ship, trying not to wince as her mother stormed towards them while Katara followed at her side._

_"Hey mom."_

_"Don't you 'Hey mom' me Korra," her mother snapped at her the crowd behind her suddenly quiet. "You lie to us for six months, didn't tell anyone where you were and the first we hear of you is after you are almost killed at Zaofu."_

_"I really am sorry mom, but as the Av-"_

_"Oh don't you dare try to pull the Avatar card. You... I... Your..." Her mother flustered with her words before just pulling her into a hug. "I'm just glad your home."_

_Korra smiled hugging her mother back as the crowd erupted into cheering again. They pulled apart and Korra saw tears in her mothers eyes. _

_"What have you done to your hair," Senna said pushing hair back behind Korra ears causing her to flush red. _

_"Asami liked it," she muttered as her father laughed again. "Stop laughing at me."_

Korra smiled at the memory her hands instinctively going to the tips of hair. She had started letting it grow out again but it had yet to reach it's previous lengths. She could get a small pony tail but that was it. Katara had said she looked like Suki.

There was a slight breeze as she let herself out of the house. Taking a seat on the dew laden grass, she began to meditate. She focused on ground she sat on, the sun on her face, the wind through her hair and the water that was seeping into her clothes.

The Avatar sat in perfect balance waiting for Asami to wake. She had only gotten back the night previous yet she had gone straight to Asamis house finding the Engineer nearly asleep over some blue prints of a new engine or something.

Despite her tiredness, the two girls had stayed up for nearly an hour longer before Asami had succumb, insisting Korra stay over, which was why she had slept next to her in a pair of Asami's spare pajamas.

But a week long voyage had left Korra with bundles of energy and only meditation to keep her calm. And even that had its limits and it wasn't long before she had taken to just bending. Basic forms at first but soon she was she turning and spinning the earth dancing with her feet while fire shadowed her hands like red snakes. She finished with a flourish breathing fire in an arc above her.

"So about letting me sleep in?"

A smile flew to her face before Korra could feel guilty. She turned around to find a sleepy looking Asami wrapped in a silk gown.

"Sorry but it serves you right for making me sleep in these things," she smirked gesturing at her pajamas.

Asami rolled her eyes.

"Honestly you water tribe girls are such prudes. You're going to bed not a blizzard. Besides," the women replied with a smirk. "You could have just slept with what you brought."

"I didn't bring anything else."

"Oh I know."

Giggles erupted from Asami's mouth as the Avatars face turned fire red and protests spluttered out of her.

"You've ruined them anyway. They're soaking."

She was right, the water that was pressed against her legs was proof but Korra wasn't about to let Asami have the last word. With an over the top twirl, Korra pulled the water from her clothes holding it between her two hands.

Asami just rolled her eyes again.

"Show off."

Korra stuck out her tongue before an idea struck with a mischievous grin. The same thought must have struck Asami who was now backing away arms raised.

"Korra no. Don't you dare?"

There was a splash and a shriek and soon laughter was echoing around the gardens of Sato Manor as the well respected CEO of Future Industey chased the Avatar around dressed in soaking wet pyjamas.

* * *

><p>Baatar Jr walked through the halls of his former home avoiding the eyes of the guards that patrolled. He knew what they were thinking. Why did he get to walk free when so many sat in jail? There was not a guard in Zaofu that didn't have friends or family in Kuviras army. There was not a guard in Zaofu that didn't have a friend or family in a United Republic prison. He twisted the ring on his finger. Someone they could no longer see or even write to. Baatar knew the feeling but he doubted the guards would sympathise.<p>

Though he was in a prison. Just a more comfortable one. There was a reason the house had double the guards it had when he had left it. There was a reason his family sounded like they were reading from scripts around him.

He sighed. That was unfair. They were trying. The blame was his. Wing and Wei still teased him. Huan still spouted on about his art. His father still talked about their inventions and his mother still doted on him. But it was all different and he didn't think it would ever go back to the way it was.

It had actually been refreshing the times Opal had visited. The first visit she hadn't spoken to him at all. The second she had merely replied curtly to him. In her last visit she had warmed slightly but it wasn't the same. But she wasn't trying to make it the same.

By not forgiving him she had been the only member of his family to accept what he had done. She didn't walk as though on egg shells. Being with the airbenders had changed his sister, for the better he was starting to think. He would see when she arrived next. Hopefully she would have news about Kuvira.

He twisted the ring on his finger.

They had told him next to nothing about Kuvira since the battle. His mother was staying out of the proceedings so all he knew was that she was being held until trial. As though he hadn't worked that out. Desperation for news had led him to write to Opal to ask her to ask Tenzin for anything about his fiancée.

Fiancée.

He twisted the ring on his finger. The platinum band wore into his skin but despite the discomfort he couldn't bare to part with it. He wondered if she still had hers. It was harmless after all they may have let her keep it if she had asked. But would she have even cared enough to ask.

A sigh left him. A sound he was making more and more lately. All this thought and wondering over a woman who had tried to kill him. The woman he had thought loved him had fired on him without a change in her voice.

He should move on. He had to move on but he coudn't, until he knew what had happened to her. Even then he wasn't sure if would be able to.

* * *

><p>The letter lay on her desk where it sat as it had sat many times for the past few months. She glanced at it, rereading it despite having it memorised.<p>

_To Suyin Beifong,_

_We write again to ask your opinion on the conditions and treatment of the prisoner Kuvira. _

_As stated in our previous letters we believe that the ocean rig is ill suited and needlessly cruel to hold her. The White Lotus may act with impunity but United Republic has standards of human welfare that are being ignored._

_President Riako would listen to you if you were too persuade him to transfer her. _

_Kuvira surrendered peacefully and has made no efforts to escape in the 3 months of her captivity. With her trail not being for another three months at the earliest I beg you to reconsider her current prison. _

_Yours __sincerely_

_Warden Vakarian_

Surrendered peacefully.

How come anyone think that? Republic city had still not recovered from the damage. It was a miracle that they had evacuated in time. The only death that been Hiroshi, though others had been hurt in the fighting. Mainly the Air benders but Opal had been okay thankfully. Amazingly despite everything her family had made it through unscathed.

None of this even included the tyranny that Kuvira had established across the Earth Kingdom. The prison camps and threats. Blackmail and extortion.

Kuvira deserved far worse than what she had. Once the trial was done, Su could put this matter behind them and the Beifong family could move on.

All she needed now was Baatar to move on from her. Thankfully he had seen the error of his ways before Kuviras capture. A few favours later and she had managed to keep him from court. Kuvira would take a bigger fall, but that was no concern of hers. Family came above all and that girl was not family anymore. Perhaps she never had been.

There was soft knock at her door.

"Mother are you there?" Baatar muffled voice asked through the door.

"Yes dear. One moment," she called quickly stuffing the letter into her desk before unlocking the door.

Her son walked in his feet dragging slightly. Ever since he had returned he had lost his confidence no longer standing tall.

"Good afternoon mother. I hope I'm not interrupting," he asked.

"Oh no, don't worry it's nothing interesting," she replied smiling as her son twisted a ring on his finger.

"Oh... so there hasn't been any word on Kuv...her?"

The smile on Su's face became rather fixed. She had been hoping that Baatar would drop this.

"No. Nothing yet. I told you I would let you know."

"I know I just thought I would check."

She hated lying to her son like this but it was necessary for him. He didn't understand what Kuvira was. She was a liar and manipulator. Twisting her sons good intentions to her own greedy ends. He was better off without her.

"I just" the word die in hers sons throat and Su is at his side her arms around him.

"I know sweet heart," she whispered trying to keep the anger from showing.

Kuvira deserved far worse than that wooded prison. Su would make sure that Kuvira would never hurt her family again.

* * *

><p>There was metal on the rig. She could feel it. At first she thought she was imagining it, but now she knew that one of the guards had broken protocol.<p>

_Wait the voice in her head crooned, bide your time until night and then use it to escape. You know you are strong enough. They wouldn't know what was happening until you were gone_.

She could as well. The guards here were relaxed, assuming she was powerless without metal or earth. While it was true she still found it deplorable. An army should be better than this. Her army had been better than this.

Nine guard on duty. Four on the nightshift. Plus the warden. Seven firebenders, five water benders and the warden was a non bender as far as she could tell.

But this was weakness. She would not run from here problems. No more would die because of her. Baatar was dead because of her. She didn't deserve to be free.

_Don't_.

"Warden."

She would not give into this. She was stronger than that.

_You weak fool_.


	3. Chapter 2

She stood eyes closed as her opponents circled her. Kai, Opal and Jinora. A final test for the avatar to see if she had recovered. If she could beat these top tier Air benders and a master then maybe Tenzin would get off her back. She opened her eyes not wanting to be blinded by sudden brightness at the start of the fight.

A ring of water marked the boundaries of the grassy arena. Not a huge amount of water, perhaps only avatar few buckets at most, but it should be enough. Earth, air and fire weren't really a factor though she probably shouldn't use fire. She didn't want to hurt them. Actually maybe it would stop Kai's comments about her and Asami.

Okay maybe a little fire.

"ARE YOU READY TO WITNESS AVATAR KORRA PUT THE SMACK DOWN ON-"

"Meelo!" Tenzin cut his son off quickly while Jinora glared at her brother.

"I don't know Tenzin," Bumi smirked from the sidelines. "He does add some nice flair. Can't imagine your commentet would be that interesting. You make all our adventures sound terribly dull."

Tenzin ignored his brother before starting again.

"Anyway, we want a nice clean spar. Korra will be using all four elements but no Avatar state." There was a pause. "Are you listening Korra?"

"Yes," Korra said indigently. "No avatar state."

"Hmm." Tenzin said as the air nation crowd collectively took a step back. "You are may start on the sound of the gong. Three."

The Air benders dropped into a low stance.

"Two."

The crowd inhaled.

"One."

The gong sounded with a dull clang nearly overshadowed by Meelos yell.

"FIGHT!"

The Air benders took to the sky immediately hoping to gain an air advantage, before all dive bombing, sending long gale of winds down at her.

Korra dived to the side, rolling quickly to avoid their attacks before launching small chunks of Earth to the sky's. The attack was ineffective the Air benders dodging it easily but it was enough to slow their assault long enough for Korra to find them properly.

Kai was the slowest and of the three and soon Korra was able to latch onto his foot with a tentacles of water.

She heard the boy yelp as he struggled to keep him self in the air through a mixture of treading water and air bending. It was kinda funny to watch a sentiment their audience agreed, some of then pinger members giggling.

"Kai." Jinora yelled speeding towards the water in an effort to sever it. Right as Korra had planned. She didn't have a chance of catching the master air bender normally but with the right bait...

The water flash froze the moment Jinora touched it and before she could make a sound Korra had her. The ice encased up to her neck and she fell, another fountain rising up to meet her leaving her suspended a meter above the ground.

And the best technical bender was out of the fight.

There was cheer from crowd, none louder than Ikki and Meelo.

"Go Korra!"

"Whoo. You show her."

Korra couldn't help but let out a laugh but quickly turned her attention back to the battle as the two other airbenders landed, having decided that they had a better chance just trying to overwhelm her.

It was working and soon Korra was back to diving and rolling to avoid their air blasts. She grunted as a blast sent her flying and only a blast of her own kept her from landing on her face.

The attacks kept coming as they timed their attack in perfect unison flipping through the air to prevent Korra from hitting them. If they had tried that with all three of them, they might have been able to win Korra thought while smirking. Her second trap was already in place. However so all she needed to do was keep them flipping and...

Opal suddenly let out a squeak her foot sliding out from beneath her, the previously hard earth now slick mud from all the water and air bending.

The small let up was all Korra needed and she sent a blast of fire at Kai forcing him into the air and leaving him unable to defend his team mate.

Memories of the her spar against Toph in the swamp returned as Korra rode a wave of mud over the Beifong, covering the girl and with a quick stamp the earth hardened leaving Opal trapped.

"Ugh," Kai groaned as he landed, patting at his singed robes." Can I just surrender before you trap me in an air cage or something."

"Well fire was next on my list, so I'm fine with continuing."

" No I think we have seen enough," Tenzin said as Kai paled. "Korra wins."

"Great can you let me out now," Jinorra said shivering. " this is freezing."

"NO LET THEM WALLOW IN THE SHAME OF DEFEAT."

"Meelo shut up. You were too scared to even fight Korra," Jinora retorted as Korra released her. "And I only got caught because of Kai."

"Hey!"

"Sorry but it's true."

"Ugh this is disgusting," Opal moaned trying to get rid of mud from the robes and hair.

"Suck it up," a new voice called out. "A little mud has never hurt a Beifong."

Lin smiled as much as Lin did as she walked towards the ruined arena flanked by Mako and Bolin.

"Opal."

"Bolin!"

The couple ran towards each other the mud forgotten as they embraced and Korra smiled. It always made her happy to see people like this. There was something so pure about it.

But still Korra felt a slight pang. The romantic side of their relationship had always came so easily to Opal and Bolin. Even with Mako it had been easy for Korra even when their relationship was days away from falling apart.

But with Asami, she didn't really know what to do. She felt something and she thought Asami did too but it had been six months and they hadn't discussed anything. They hadn't had time.

Pushing it from her mind she instead focused on Mako, hugging her friend.

"Mako it's so good to see you."

"You too. It's been too long. Thanks for writing this time."

Korra groaned.

"No one is going to let me forget that are they?"

"Probably not. How are you?"

"Me I'm great. You just missed me kick air bender ass. What about you, how's the hand."

"Still a bit stiff, but it's healing," he replied flexing the glove that covered the burn. "What about you?"

"Oh she's great," Kai muttered as he and Jinora passed on their way to change out of their ruined wing suits. "Just great."

"You two done?" Lin interuppted though not unkindly. "We have things to talk about."

"We'll talk inside," Tenzin said. "Bumi do you mind?"

The elder brother slept out a mock salute before turning to face the air benders. He had developed quite a nack for teaching Korra had been told. Jinora, Opal and Kai were all technically better benders but Bumi just had way of getting everyone interested.

"Now who can tell me where Jinora went wrong."

"Sorry kid" Lin said as Opal made to follow them. "This is police business. That means I can't let you come along.

"But-"

"No. This isn't something I can bend on."

Opal huffed slightly before leaving to change out of her muddy clothes with Bolin following after Lin dismissed him with a look.

Feeling slightly guilty at abandoning her friends, Korra followed after the police chief.

* * *

><p>He led them up the highest room of Air Temple Island though it might not be for much longer. With the rebirth of his Nation there had been talks of expanding the Island and replacing the Temple lost in the Red Lotus attack.<p>

Tenzin had never thought this would happen. A burden had been lifted off his shoulders and he was so happy his children never had to experience that pressure. And he had Korra to thank for this.

He led the party into a small room before closing the door.

"Well Lin what's this about?"

"Kuvira."

"Did something happen to her," Korra asked quickly the concern evident in her voice.

"She's fine. Kuvira has made no attempt to escape and though there has been concern from the warden, she is perfectly healthy."

There was a sigh of relief.

"Then what's this about?"

"Her trial. By attacking Republic City she made this a United Republic matter so-"

"They need an air nomad representative ."

"Essentially yes and they have also asked for you Korra."

"Why, I'm the Avatar not a judge."

Lin shifted slightly.

"Some leaders are pushing for Kuvira to lose her bending."

The temperature in the room rose as Korra glared.

"They want me to take her bending? If Riako thinks-"

"Riako isn't pushing for the this." There was a pause and Tenzin remained in a somber silence realising what Riako would have pushed for.

"Then what does he wa-..." Korra stopped having realised what was being implied. "He wants to execute her."

There was a silence before Lin replied.

"Yes."

Tenzin watched the girl, who only a few years ago would have smashed through a window and set off straight for Riakos office. The girl who wouldn't have been able talk Kuvira down. The girl who now stood speechless at the thought of an enemy being killed.

"It won't come to that," he said quickly trying to ease Korra's fears though the slight look from Lin told him that Riako wasn't the only one pushing for this.

"There's something else," Lin said glancing at Mako almost guiltily who had up until this point seemed to have been briefed on everything. "Kuvira isn't the only one going on trial. There is a push to have all her higher ups punished as well. This includes anyone who was a part of her inner circle. This includes Baatar, Varrik, Zhu Li and-"

"No," Mako interrupted almost shouting. "Bolin didn't know anything."

"Many people find it doubtful that Bolin could be a part of her inner circle and not kno-"

"I dont care. Bolin is not being dragged into this."

"They don't care about Bolin, they are just trying to control me. Just like Tarrlok did."

"Korra don't worry," Tenzin said quickly trying to reassure her. "We'll sort this out."

Korra smiled at him while Tenzin wondered how he could possibly save Kuvira and who would even want to help.

* * *

><p>Opal sat outside the room listening to the discussion inside. Years of living with a mother who could literally feel every move she made had forced Opal to be inventive with being secretive.<p>

Becoming an air bender had only increase her skills and now Opal could become almost undetectable when she wanted.

The young Beifoing didn't know how to feel. Kuvira had been ruthless, cold and had built a dictatorship but she had been like a sister to her once.

_Opal was scared. Her mother hadn't wanted her to come to Ba Sing Se but weeks of insisting and pleading had worn her down until her mother had relented. Opal had been besides herself with excitement having never left Zaofu, she couldn't have been happier to visit the giant Ba Sing Se. _

_That had been until she had been separated from the group and was now wondering alone and terrified in a city she didn't know. The ten year old held herself as she walked through the streets trying not to attract the eyes of the poor and the desperate. _

_Her jewelry and fine clothes seemed to way her down and seemed brighter than usual, like a giant beacon pulling all eyes towards her. _

_Three pairs of particular eyes stared at her. They had been following her for a few streets now making her feel like a rabbit surrounded by foxes._

_Suddenly the fear was too much and Opal broke into a run. She sprinted through slums before darting down an alley hoping to lose them but just found herself facing a dead end. _

_She turned around but found her path blocked by her pursuers. Opal backed away, until she hit the wall and slid to the ground._

_"Please leave me alone," she cried._

_"Now now girl," the leader of the ground smirked. "We ain't gonna hurt ya. Just give us your jewels and we'll take you back to ya parents."_

_Opal leaned back as far as she could. _

_"Don't be stupid girl, we only need the pretties."_

_"Step away from her." A voice commanded. The thugs parted and Kuvira stood behind them. "I said get away from her."_

_Two of the thugs, stepped back but the leader merely smirked shrugging. _

_"That's a nice uniform you got there. And that's the symbol of Zaofu if I'm not mistaken?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Which would make this a Beifong? Maybe the jewels ain't the most valuable thin-"_

_The man dropped as a small metal __ball struck him in the head and Kuvira stood arm out stretched having moved so fast, Opal hadn't even seen it._

_One of the other thugs jumped forward throwing a boulder that Kuvira neatly side stepped and launched another ball that knocked him out cold. _

_The third thug had been smart and was already gone but Opal still found herself too scared to move. _

_"Opal are you alright," Kuvira asked, her face softened now as Opal forced herself to nod. "They didn't hurt you?"_

_Opal shook her head._

_"Okay, we need to go now."_

_She couldn't move._

_"Opal it's okay. I'm here now, your safe."_

_Kuvira took her hand and led her out of alley and through the streets. They had reached the upper district before Opal found her voice again._

_"T thank you for saving me Kuvira."_

_"I always will Opal."_

Opal realise the talking had stopped and had to scramble to avoid being seen. She ran down the stairs before finding window and jumping out. Arms stretched out she glided down to the earth landing harder than usual her mind still elsewhere.

She had talk to Lin.

"Opal."

Bolin's voice called out to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She smiled as her boyfriend ran up from the edge of a group of acolytes.

"Opal where were you. I looked away for a minute and then you were gone," he looked confused as he looked at her robes. "I thought you were going to change."

Her robes were probably beyond salvaging now. She really needed to get out of them but first...

"Bolin I need to tell you something."

He was quiet while she told him what she had heard and remained that way after she had finished. She hated it when he was quiet

"Bolin say something."

"They want to kill her..."

She blinked.

"That's what your worried about."

"Well yeah."

"You could go to prison."

"I'm not going to prison Opal."

"You don't know that."

"I've helped saved the city twice, saved the president and I'm friends with the Avatar, the chief of Police and the leader of the Air Nation, I'll be fine."

"Bolin-"

He cut her off holding her head in his hands.

"Opal. I'll be okay."

She believed him.

"Bolin's right," Lin said as Bolin jumped. "Never thought I would say that."

"Chief Lin. We were just uhh."

"Shut up, i know she was listening at the door."

"Ho-"

"You left mud on the stairs." Damn Korra and her earth bending."Your brother is looking for you Bolin. Now you know, I don't need to suspend him from disobeying an order. "

"I'll be back soon Opal."

The air bender turned to the metal bender defiantly.

"I'm coming with you."

"It's not up to me kid. You'll have to ask Su," Lin muttered.

Opal blinked. Her aunt sounded annoyed.

"Mom is staying out of it though."

"Is that what she told you?" Lin replied bitterly.

She frowned.

"What are you talking about? Whats going on with you two."

Lin looked conflicted.

"I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Lin."

The elder Beifong sighed.

"There isn't a single decision to do with Kuvira that's hasn't gone past your mother."

"What?"

"She wanted to keep your brother out of this and asked me to cover up his involvement. I refused. Things have been tense between us since then."

"She did what?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Lin sighed again. "Look this isn't your problem and Baatar is going on trial so maybe she didn't try again."

Opal doubted that. If her mom had been willing to try once she would have asked someone else. That's didn't matter right now anyway.

"Look by the time, mom gets back to me, you'll have left already."

"And we both know what she would say anyway."

Opal scowled.

"I'm coming."

* * *

><p>The waves shook the rig fiercely as they did every night. It made her wonder how Ghazan could have lasted thirteen years in this prison. Maybe he got used to it, or maybe he just didn't mind water like she did. She gritted her trying to slow her racing heart.<p>

The warden approached her prison. He was alone. The other guards had retired for the night leaving them alone on the deck. He sat down in front of her, so only the bars separated them.

Kuvira remained silent.

"I had the guard do a search after your warning," the Warden began as he pulled a small nail from his pocket. "Some idiot had his shoe repaired on shore leave. Didn't even think about it."

She remained silent focusing on his words and not the way the prison moved with the tide.

"He will be removed of his duty soon, I should think."

Kuvira looked up as the nail moved from each of the wardens hands spinning as it did so.

"You're a metal bender."

"Aye that I am."

"Why, you can't bend here any more than I can."

"Well we need someone who can hold their own against you, should it come to that."

"I doubt it... No offense."

The warden laughed.

"None taken, you are the one of the most powerful metal benders in the world. Don't know what they expect me to do. Hell you could feel this thing when I couldn't standing right next to it."

The nail sparkled in the moon light as it span. It would be so easy to kill him.

_You could be free_.

She looked away as the Warden laughed again.

"I'm not that useless, I wouldn't die that easy."

"I wasn't-"

"Just a joke. If you wanted to cause trouble then you wouldn't have tol-"

He stopped mid sentence as Kuvira flinched. The wood creaked and groaned as a huge wave smashed into the side of the rig.

"You alright?"

"Fine."

"The rig is strong, it'll take more than that to sink us."

"I said I'm fine," she replied forcing her voice not to shake.

"hmm."

The warden was quiet for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a hip flask, passing it to her.

"Metal?"

"Platinum, custom made. Perks of command." The liquid burned the back of her throat, but having anything other than water was a relief after six months. She reached out to pass it back but the Warden merely stood up.

"I'll get it in the morning. Might help you sleep. Consider it a thanks for dealing with my guards incompetence. Good night Kuvira."

She took another swig as the warden walked away leaving her alone in her wooden cage.


	4. Chapter 3

This was not supposed to have happened. Su was furious and it was taking all her power not crush the phone in her hand. She had called in many favors to make sure her son did not end up on trial. So why the hell was Riako ordering her detain her son. Taking a deep breath she began to speak.

"President Riako I really don't this is necessary. Zaofu has been instrumental in the rebuilding of Republic City..."

"Be that as it may."

"And without the direct intervention of the Beifong family, there might not even-"

"Be that as it may Ms Beifong, the entire world is aware of your sons involvement- "

"President Riako."

"Furthermore, there are many records and orders signed by your son. Not even you can make this disappear."

There was a moment of tense silence before she spoke again.

"Riako, how confident are you in your reelection?"

"Is that a threat Su?"

"Its a question. There have been a lot of people made homeless, by a dictator you put in charge. You need all the support you can get, do you think you could stand against the Beifong family. If I put my power behind your competitor, you would not have a chance."

"Then, I look forward to my retirement Ms Beifong. I will have the comfort of knowing my family is whole. Good day."

The tone rang in her ear, and Su stood there phone in hand. The anger was swelling in her. This was all Kuvira's fault. Fury overflowed and with a scream of rage, though the phone at the wall. Hands flat on her desk she seethed in rage. She should never have taken that girl in.

"Mother?" Baatars voice came quietly from behind her. She hadn't heard him come in. "What happened?"

She didn't answer. What could she say?

"Mother?"

"I have been ordered to transport you to the Fire Nation," she replied finally "For a trial."

"oh."

"Yes. oh."

She could feel him behind her and within seconds she was hugging him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Baatar."

"Don't be sorry mother, this was my own doing."

"I should have been able to protect you from this. I should have done more."

"There wasn't anything you could have done... Will you come with me?"

"Of course. We're a family. We're not going to lose you again."

Not because of her.

* * *

><p>The lights flashed annoyingly in the cockpit. She should never have let Varrik play with the electrics. The rest of his upgrades had been great, once she had vetoed a few things. Like the bouncy room. To mix the ideas around in his words.<p>

What an idiot, or a genius depending on his mood.

The worst part about the lights was that, as far as Asami could tell, they did absolutely nothing. They just flashed. Repeatedly.

She was going to kill him or make him fly because she was not going to put up with the flashing for the two day flight to Zaofu.

Still the airship was ready to go. It would be a bit cramped. The ship was smaller than the one they had taken to find the air benders. This one would fit just the people coming and Naga obviously.

Her, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Lin, Varrik and Zhu Li, plus a few pilots and whatnot.

Tenzin had decided to come himself, leaving the Air Nation in the charge of Jinora with Bumi and Pema to help her should their be issues with the other Air benders. She was pretty sure the only issues would be with Ikki and Meelo. They were still made they were coming.

Asami eyebrows furrowed. She could hear yelling from outside the ship. Standing on her tip toes and bending over the console, she was just able to make out Opal yelling at Lin and Tenzin on the landing pad below her. The glass muffled the noise but Asami knew what they saying without the need for audio. They had been having the same argument for three days now.

She realised she wasn't alone and smiled.

"Admiring the view?" She called out.

"What! No I mean." Asami could practically hear Korra blushing and sure enough, when she turned around Korra was standing, face pink trying not to insult her or complement her. Teasing Korra shouldn't be this easy. Or this fun.

Korras fluster came to end as she tried to just move.

"So you ready to go."

"Yeah, my stuffs in our cabin and Future industries can run itself for a while. It will be nice to have a break."

"Yeah it will."

"Korra you haven't done anything for six months," she smirked.

"Yeah but now I can do nothing with you."

It was Asami's turn to blush.

"Well I should... Hmm." She cleared her throat. "Make sure the ship is ready."

"Need any help?"

The engineer winced.

"No offense Korra, but you can't even drive on the ground."

"Yeah but there's nothing to hit in the sky."

"True," she grinned. "but if you break suddenly, we fall out of the sky."

"Maybe you do," Korra muttered.

The argument with Opal had come to an end and she was now stomping away, apparently defeated as the two of them watched.

"Can really see the family resemblance can't you?" Korra said while Asami laughed.

"Yeah, did Naga ever forgive Lin for bursting her ball?"

"No, she still pouts anytime they meet."

"Lin or Naga?"

They laughed together before falling into a comfortable silence, hands intertwined within each other.

* * *

><p>"And that is why, you don't mix mechanical oil, a wedding dress and-"<p>

"Varrik if you finish that sentence I will start treating you like every other prisoner going to a trial."

Varrik narrowed his eyes before leaning back in his seat annoyed.

"Well Mako asked about our honeymoon."

Mako started into his glass, feeling slightly scarred.

"I really wish I hadn't."

"It was very romantic," Zhu Li answered in her usual business like tone. Somehow that only made Mako feel worse.

Take off had been uneventful, with everyone taking a few hours to settle into their cabins. He wasn't really sure why it took so long for people to put bags down in a room but it had, but at least it had killed time until dinner.

Dinner itself was fairly dull. He smiled to himself slightly. His younger self would have killed him for finding any meal dull. How times changed? Speaking of times changing.

He watched as Korra laughed at as joke Asami made. The two of them had been taking all through dinner not that he cared that much. He just wanted some time to actually talk to Korra. It seemed like such a long time since he had.

Their relationship had surprised him if he was honest. Asami had mentioned a previous girlfriend when they had dated but Korra had never mentioned anything. Though she hadn't had any boyfriends before him either. Not a lot of people her age in the White Lotus compound.

It had been surprising but it didn't bother him. What bothered him were the jokes that everyone made around the station made. How they even knew there was a relationship baffled him but the jokes that he was a bad enough boyfriend he had turned his exes gay were wearing thin.

"Jinora?"

Mako looked up, surprised ing with everyone else to find Jinoras spirit form floating on the table.

"Hey dad."

"Jinora what are you doing here. Is everyone alright?"

"Umm yeah, everyone here is fine but..."

"Jinora?"

"Well...uhh about an hour after you left Ikki realised that Opal was missing..."

"Missing?" Lin asked through gritted teeth before standing up and and taking off her boot.

"Yeah we searched the island but we can't find her so-"

A loud dull thud echoed around the room, interrupting the young girl. Mako looked around to see Lin standing eyes closed scanning the ship

"She's in the cargo hold," the Chief muttered.

"Of course she is," Tenzin sighed. "Thank you for letting us know Jinora. Come back in an hour and we'll let you know what's going on."

Jinora nodded before vanishing as Mako stood up along with everyone but Varrik, Zhu Li and Asami who had suddenly been caught in the rest of the honeymoon story.

"So anyway."

The cargo hall was mostly empty, with not much having to be brought with them. It mostly just used for Naga, who ran immediately up to Korra, and a couple of boxes.

"Opal we know your in here," Tenzin called diplomatically.

"Get out here Kid," the chief ordered rather undiplomatically.

There was silence before Korra rolled her eyes.

"Naga fetch."

The poler-bear barked happily before jumping straight to one of crates and picking up a rather disgruntled looking air bender in her mouth.

"Opal," Bolin called out happily before being the chief silenced him.

"I swear to god Bolin."

"Opal what are you doing here," Tenzin asked. "We told you to stay on the island."

"And I did..." She said not looking at them. "For about an hour."

"You caught up with us after an hour?" Mako asked. "That's actually kinda impressive."

"Detective."

"Sorry chief," he muttered.

"Look Tenzin, I know you wanted me to stay on the island, but I can't just sit by when both Bolin and Baatar could be imprisoned."

Lin was having none of it.

"Opal we specifically told-"

"No Lin. She's right."

"What?"

"I am?"

"She is?"

"I shouldn't have tried to keep you there. I didn't think about who else was on trial. I'm sorry."

Opal smiled up at her mentor while Lin Grunted before stomping off.

"So does that mean Opals staying?" Bolin asked hopefully to no one in particular.

"Yes Bolin," Mako sighed." she's staying."

"Where is gonna sleep?"

"She can stay in my room," Bolin exclaimed walking off with Opal

"What?" Mako asked." What about me?"

"You can keep Naga company." Korra smirked while skipping off. "Don't worry she's warm."

Mako sighed as Naga whined for being left alone again.

"I know girl."

* * *

><p>Only Asami would have made sure her room had a desk. They were going to be flying for two days but Asami had to make sure she could work for at least half that time. Korra lay on the bunk watching her work.<p>

"What are you walking on?"

Asami sighed.

"I'm sketching a new engine design."

"Sounds fun."

"It is."

A thought struck the young Avatar and she smiled.

"Can you draw me?"

"Uhh I can't draw people."

"Yes you can. I saw your sketch book."

Asami blushed.

"What?"

"I liked the one with you riding an Air Bison."

"Shut up."

"'Asami and muffin' was it?"

Asami covered her head on the desk.

"Cupcake," she groaned while Korra laughed on the bed.

"You named your sky bison cupcake?"

"You win. I'll stop working."

Korra grinned as Asami left her desk and sat on the bed.

"You are incredibly annoying you know that Korra."

"It's funny. You act all tough and cool but deep down you just want a big fluffy bison called cupcake."

"You're the one who slept with a bear until you were fifteen," Asami smirked while Korras face burned.

"I told Bolin that in confidence."

"Well that was silly of you," she smiled lying down next to her.

"How long do you think the trial will be?"

"I don't know," Korra replied. "I still can't believe they want me to take her bending."

There was a silence before Asami spoke softly.

"She deserves it."

Korra sat up.

"What?"

"I don't think they should be forcing you to do it Korra."

"Asami, when Amon took my bending it felt like." She stopped, struggling to find the words. "It was the worst thing that's happened to me, if Aang didn't give me it back I don't know what I would have done. No one deserves that."

"Kuvira is dangerous. She almost killed you and the work camps! If you took her bending, she can't escape in thirteen years and try again."

"Kuvira isn't like Zaheer. She surrendered. She saved my dads life."

"And she killed mine."

"I know but-"

Her words died as she saw the look on Asamis face.

"But what?"

Asami stared at her and Korra didn't know what to say. Finally Asami sighed and looked away.

"I should go check on the flight path."

"Asami I'm-"

"It's fine Korra," Asami muttered. "Get some sleep."

She got up and left, leaving Korras apology dead on her lips. She groaned falling back on the bed. Why did she have to ruin everything?

* * *

><p>Overall, things had gone better than expected. Sure trying to catch an airship had been harder than she had thought it would be, but in the end Opal had managed and now Tenzin was okay with it, even if Lin was still annoyed.<p>

She still didn't know why her Aunt didn't want her here. Lin and her mother may have had problems in the past, but they had worked past that hadn't they.

It was all Kuviras and Baatars fault, if they had just stayed in Zaofu then none of this would have happened.

Still, what Lin had told her about mother had shaken her. She didn't like that she had tried to tamper with evidence. And her mother had them she was staying out of it. It explained Tenzins reaction when she had asked about Kuvira though. It seemed strange at the time that he had barely answered and quickly changed the subject.

She wished they would just stop treating her like a child.

The door opened and Bolin walked back into the room, hair still wet from the shower. She smiled at the way his eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Hey," she said as he grinned at her.

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"That look where you are thinking super hard about something."

"I don't think you have that look."

"Oh that's funny Opal."

"I thought so," she giggled at the way he pouted at her.

"So what are you thinking about?"

"Kuvira and my brother."

"oh."

"Yeah. I'm worried about my brother."

"Your mom won't let anything happen to your brother," Bolin said sitting down next to her. "I'm more worried about Varrik and Zhu Li. They're so happy now."

"Yeah." She replied, leaning into him before she asked him something she knew she would regret. "What about Kuvira?"

She felt him tense around her.

"What about her?"

"What do you think should happen?"

"I don't know. I just hope she's treated fairly."

"What do you mean?"

"Opal."

"No what do you mean? Treated fairly like she treated the people in the work camps?"

"Kuvira made mistakes but she started out with good intentions and I just hope that people remember that."

"Don't worry. I remember what she did," she muttered standing up.

"Opal we are not having this fight again," he groaned.

"How can you think she doesn't deserve punishment."

"I'm not saying that, I just think-"

" I know what you think," she snapped. "Just forget it."

She huffed turning her back on her boyfriend, though she could still here him pacing.

"You know what, no. Kuvira went to far, but If she hadn't done what she did, Ba Sing Se might still be burning. We helped a lot of people and you can't just forget that."

"Without Kuvira, the Air Nation would have still been there," she replied angrily.

"You were spread too thin, you didn't have the man power or the resources to fix it. Zaofu did and your mom wasn't doing anything."

"You think this was my mothers fault," she asked incredulously as he held up his hands defensively.

"I'm not saying that."

But now Opal was done. She stood up pushing past Bolin who just stood silently fuming. Slamming the door she stomped away from the room, hearing a yell of frustration coming from her room.

* * *

><p>They were preparing to move her. For a trial. Honestly she was surprised. A trial was not a luxury she had been expecting. Who has pushed for she wondered? Suyin? Riako? Korra?<p>

No one who had the power had any reason to not just leave her at sea to rot. Still she was grateful whoever the cause. Any respite from the seas was a relief.

A group of guards walked towards her cell, nameless faces she recognizes from her time here.

"Step to the middle of your cell and kneel."

She complied waiting a for the few seconds it took until the guards were sure. Then her cell opened. Part of her wanted to run even if it was a pointless endeavor.

_Don't be a fool, we will have our chance._

Running would be pointless. Besides the warden trusted her, however slightly. She would never break that again.

The guards approached her, surrounding her, wooden stocks supported between two of them. Memories of imprisoning Suyin came back as the wooden closed around her neck and wrists.

"Rise and follow the guards in front of you." The orders came clear and calm. Disciplined soldiers that would follow orders no matter what. She couldn't help but respect that.

The stocks weighed her down more than she thought it would. She hadn't thought she had lost that much muscle. Still she walked by herself, unwilling to look weak.

Looking vulnerable was weakness enemies would exploit.

Imprisoning Suyin had been hard, but Wing and Wei had been harder. Ever since she and Baatar had decided to rule the Earth Empire she knew that one day she would have to fight Su. It had hurt, but it was something she had prepared for.

Baatar had told her to prepare for his brothers to be there. It seemed obvious but having to actually see them go down and all she could think was growing up with them. Learning with them, teasing her, teasing them.

She sat down on a row boat. A larger ship was anchored near by. Her new prison for the next few days. She looked down, focusing on the wood and not the water that was splashing in or the way the boat rocked even worse than the rig. It didn't work.

The warden sat down opposite her.

"Fire Nation ships. Strong builds them."

Was he trying to comfort her, or merely talking aloud? Either way she would be thankful when she could finally stand on solid ground. No matter how much platinum was in her way.


	5. Chapter 4

Things were always simple with Bolin, that's why Korra liked him. There had never been post break up awkwardness or a rivalry over a boyfriend. Sure he had been upset after their one date but he had gotten over it fairly quickly, bouncing back to her cousin, an actress and now Opal. Bolin had a way of just making her feel better.

Which is why she had been so thankful when he had walked in her room though that had faded when she found out he was having the same problem as her. Korra had never been good at relationships.

So now the two of them had decided to just not talk about it, content to just catch up after the six months Korra had been away.

"What was is like," Bolin asked her suddenly. "Making the Spirit Portal?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. It all happened so fast."

"Yeah but I remember what it like when I first lava bent," he replied. "Oh god oh god. Thank god that worked."

She laughed.

"I guess it was kinda similar then, just more spirity."

"More spirity?" He said eyebrow raised. " that's the best the bridge between worlds can come up with."

"Alright I get it. It was like," she paused trying think. "Like I was being taken apart and put back together again but thousands of times. Raava and I were closer than we have ever been. Then she would be gone but then Kuvira and I would be one. Then I was alone. When I woke up I felt like the worst parts of me had been purged and only the light remained."

Bolin was silent as she trailed off looking slightly in awe before shaking his head and laughing.

"Okay I take it back, that was way better than mine."

"Thanks I try," she smirked and the two them laughed for a moment before falling into silence once more.

"Bolin, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What was she like?" She asked tentatively.

"Kuvira?"

They are skirting dangerously close to the topic they had spent the last hour avoiding.

"Yeah, you worked with her for three years, you know her better than most."

"She was... it's hard to explain. I felt like we all changed so much. I didn't even see the worst of it."

"Yeah I heard Ba Sing Se was terrible."

"She took it badly from what I heard. I don't think she really knew how hard it was going to be until then. None of us did."

The room went quiet.

"Sorry Bolin, I didn't mean to ruin the mood."

"Nah it's fine. Its not your fault."

"It is though. After all this time I still can't say the right thing. I said something stupid and now I might have ruined things with Asami."

"Korra you and Asami will get through this."

"Bolin I don't even know what Asami and I are and already we are fighting. We haven't been on a date, spirits, we haven't even kissed yet."

She groaned.

"And I'm doing it again. You are having as much trouble as I am and all I can talk about is me." She sighed. "Sometimes I don't feel like I have grown at all."

"Don't worry about me, Opal just needs time. Kuvira confuses her so and she hates that. If she really hated her as much as she claims. She wouldn't be here. Maybe Asami just needs some time too."

"I hope so Bolin," she said softly. " I hope so."

* * *

><p>They had taken the stocks off her, keeping her in a metal box. It wasn't big. Enough room to stand and lie down if she curled herself. She preferred it to the rig, the ship didn't seem to move as much. She could pretend she wasn't at seas.<p>

Kuvira placed her hand against the metal. Nothing, she couldn't feel even the tiniest trace of earth. Even in platinum there was normally trace amounts even if she couldn't bend it. This was the purest metal there was. It seems no expense had been spared in transporting her.

Memories of when she had first started training properly returned to her.

_"Concentrate, Kuvira. Feel the earth around you."_

_"I can't."_

_"You will. My mother invented metal bending in cage just like this one. You opened the dome, you can open this."_

_The nine year old wanted to scream in frustration. She wasn't Toph. Kuvira had no idea how she had bent the metal before because anything she tried now didn't work. Everyday now for a month, Su would lock her in this cage and tell her to get out. For an hour she would struggle to try and bend the metal to no avail. _

_She hated seeing the look in Su's eyes when the door opened. The sighs of disappointment. Why couldn't Suyin just be happy with how her Earthbending had improved?_

_There was another sigh. It had been about an hour. Another day of no progress. She looked down so she wouldn't have to see Su when the door opened. _

_"Kuvira," Su said her voice suddenly cold. "This is taking too long. I cannot keep wasting an hour everyday." _

_Pain stabbed at Kuvira's heart, and empty hole forming in her stomach. She was trying her best._

_"Come find me when you get out." _

_What? Kuvira looked up fearfully her heart racing and she heard Suyin walking away. She wouldn't really leave her here would she. _

_"Feel the Earth Kuvira," Suyin said finally as the door closed plunging Kuvira into darkness. _

_For a minute Kuvira didn't move, not believing what had happened. Suyin had abandoned her._

_"Su," she whispered. _

_Darkness__ was her only reply. _

_The box was suddenly tiny. A metal coffin with barely enough room for her to fit into. She slid down onto the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees, her breathing intensifying. This wasn't happening. Suyin wouldn't leave her here. She couldn't. _

_But she had. Because Kuvira wasn't good enough. _

_No she would be good enough. Suyin had taken her in when even her parents had left her. Kuvira would prove she was good enough and earn her love. _

_She took a deep breath, forcing herself to stop shaking. _

_"Feel the Earth," she whispered to herself. _

_She rose to her feet, she took her stance planting her bare feet into the cold metal. Her face scrunched in concentration, she slammed her fist into the wall. She tried to ignore the pain in her hand and the dull metallic ringing. _

_"Feel the Earth."_

_She slammed her fist._

_"Feel the Earth."_

_Slam. She felt the skin break but ignored it. _

_"Feel the Earth."_

_Slam. _

_"Feel."_

_Slam_

_"The."_

_Slam._

_"EARTH."_

_Slam. _

_Nothing._

_Her hand fell limply to her side. She felt the blood run down her fingers and the drip as it hit the floor. She couldn't do it. _

_She panted, still in her stance, refusing to give up even if it seemed impossible. If Toph could do it so could she. _

_An idea struck her. Toph had done it. She grabbed at her arms, pulling her sleeve and tearing the fabric apart. _

_She straitened it out, making it as long as she could. Then she raised it up and wrapped it around her eyes. The little that she could see vanished completely. _

_"Feel the Earth."_

_She placed her hands against the cold metal and took one final breath. _

_The metal groaned in her ears as she pushed and then suddenly the metal gave way and she herself fall forward out of the cage. _

_Caring hands caught her wrapping her in a safe embrace. _

_"I told you, you could do it," Suyin whispered softly, while Kuvira felt herself hugging as hard as could. "Now we can really begin."_

Suyin had never left the room, she had just closer the door and waited. It had been a harsh lesson but it had made Kuvira stronger. And for a long time, it had been one of her happiest and proudest memories.

She had proven herself to Su and Su had proven she would never abandon her. That was until the Earth Queen had died and Suyin wanted her to do nothing.

It hadn't made sense to her. How could she stay in Zaofu while her nation burned. She had waited for Suyin to reveal her true plan but it had become apparent quickly there wasn't one.

_The strong do not help the weak. _

Kuvira jumped back in the cell. It was like a voice was whispering in her mind. A dark voice.

She shook her head.

Was this what she was coming to? Hearing voices that weren't her own. Was insanity her final punishment?

She sighed lying down on the floor, hoping whatever dream she had was more peaceful that her waking thoughts.

* * *

><p>Asami considered Opal a friend. Opal had been the first to volunteer for the wing suit testing while Korra was recovering and designing a skin tight super suit for someone tended to bring people together. Long hours different times of days trying to account for different types of days. In hindsight, she may have been a bit too thorough.<p>

Over long days they had bonded and they discovered they had a lot in common. Over protective parents, betrayed by those closest to you and at the time they had admitted to missing some of more extravagant aspects of there previous lives. They had still yet to have a proper party, with air nomad culture setting the tone for Varriks wedding.

So yes, Asami would consider Opal a friend.

But she still wanted her to shut up and leave her alone. She had come to the bridge to be alone and try to rationalize her feelings for Kuvira.

Opal ranting about Bolin wasn't helping.

"Why can't he see what she is," Opal ranted, walking back and forth. "I mean look at what she did."

"Yeah," she muttered not really listening.

Kuvira.

They weren't even in the Fire Nation and the woman was dividing them all. She wondered if the Bei Fong ship was having this problem. Probably not, they were probably United in their hatred of her. If only things could be so easy.

What was it about Kuvira that Korra wanted to save. She remembered Korra's relief when the wreckage of Amons boat had been found. How easily she had dealt with the death of Unalaq, her own uncle. Even Zaheer, who she had visited, Korra admitted she was still scared of.

Why was Kuvira different?

"Asami?"

She looked up, to see Mako standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey Mako."

"What are you guys doing here. I heard shouting," he said mostly asking Opal.

"Sorry I didn't realise we were that loud."

"We weren't," Asami muttered under her breath but the air bender didn't hear her.

"What's wrong? Where's Korra and Bolin?."

There was silence in response.

"You both had a fight?"

"It's not a fight."

"Well Bol-"

They answered at the same time. Both stopping as they realised. Asami waited a second before continuing.

"It's not really a fight, we just needed space."

Mako didn't seem to buy it but let it slide turning to Opal.

"What did my brother do?"

"He's siding with Kuvira!"

"He thinks she should be free?"

"Well no but..." She stumbled over her words. "But still."

"What do you think Mako," Asami asked the fire bender pausing before speaking.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Yeah Kuvira did a lot of bad things but I don't like the idea of using Korra as a punishment. And I really don't like them using Bolin to keep her in line."

"Well obviously, but..."

"And Bolins right, Kuvira did stabilize the Earth Kingdom. Bolin and I had this argument before she did anything," Mako paused slightly. "He was right then as well, I just didn't want to think I was wasting my time looking after an idiot."

There was another moment of silence before Opal let out a sigh, visibly deflating.

"I need to go find Bolin."

The two of them watched her leave the door closing behind her. Asami continued to stare down at her knees, barely noticing as Mako slid down beside her. They didn't speak, sitting in a comfortable silence before Asami finally spoke.

"How's your hand?"

She noticed the way he flexed the glove he wore to hide his scars.

"It's fine," he lied.

"You can't hide things from me," Asami smiled. "None of you ever could."

"That's true." He muttered before sighing. "I know this is hard for you. I couldn't ever forgive the man who killed my parents."

Asami felt herself tense.

"And I don't think Korra expects you to. But you should go talk to her. Korra isn't always great with her words."

They sat together for another minute or before she stood up.

"Thanks Mako."

He nodded.

"I told Korra I would always have her back. I'll always have yours too."

* * *

><p>The air ship flew through the skies, smooth as silk. Baatar shook his head. Asami was a genius. They were flying through the sky and it was less turbulent than most ships he had been on.<p>

Kuvira would be in a ship. A platinum ship would be cheaper and easier than a ship. He sighed. Kuvira hated water. He shook his head. He shouldn't care about that. Kuvira was just like any other prisoner. Except she wasn't. He twisted his ring.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

A guard opened his door.

"Letters for you."

He tried to ignore how much she looked like Kuvira in that armor.

"Thank you," he said softly taking the letters from her hand.

The guard nodded before leaving the door closing with a soft click.

He sighed looking down at letters. Opals wavy hand writing stared up at him. His mouth went dry. Could she have news?

He tore it open, his heart falling as he read the news.

_Baatar,_

_In regards to Kuvira, Tenzin hasn't told me anything about her and Aunt Lin won't talk about it. I'm sorry_.

He sighed. Opal had used to write on for hours in their letters, telling him about everything and anything. Now she was straight to the point. It was his fault he supposed. He would have to earn that back.

His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the ink change in the final line as though she had come back to it hours later.

_Korra will be back soon, I'll let you know if she knows anything._

_Opal. _

He stared down at the words a slight smile on his lips. Opal was willing to try. Maybe he wasn't so far away from earning back her stories.

Twice more he read the letter, taking in every aspect of his sisters writing before finally placing it down and turning to the other letter.

He frowned as he recognized the official seal of Republic City stamped onto it. Why was the president writing to him? Probably a formality, a list of his crimes and dates documenting their sins. His sins.

Despite what his mother may believe, he was not guiltless. Perhaps he should be punished like all the others. Like her.

The seal cracked as he opened the letter but Baatar frowned as he read the lines, addressing the letter to his mother.

He turned the envelope over and realised his mistake. The letter must have just been mixed up in the office. A sigh left his lips as he started to put the letter back, until a familiar name caught his eye.

Kuvira.

His mouth went dry as he twisted the platinum band on his finger. He really shouldn't read this. It was probably nothing, his mother would let him know anyway, she had promised to keep him up to date...

He picked up the letter, trying to force his eyes away but unable to keep them away even as he finished the page. His breaths came in shaky rasps as he stared down at the paper. This couldn't be right. She had promised him.

"Son?"

Baatar looked up to see his father standing in the doorway looking worried, how long he had been standing where, he didn't know. He hadn't even heard him come in.

"Where is she," he asked, voice trembling.

Not waiting for a reply he pushed past his father, no longer listening to what he was saying as he stormed though the corridors hunting for his mother, the letter crumpled in his hand. The lies he had been told laid bare before him.

* * *

><p>"Mother!"<p>

Suyin looked up in time to see the doors slam open and her son storm through them. There was a cold fury in his eyes unlike anything she had ever seen in her son.

Beside her, Wing and Wei rose to their feet, abandoning their game in the presence of their brothers hostility

"Baatar whats wrong," Suyin asked softly as Baatar reached them, throwing a crumbled piece of paper onto the table before them.

"Explain this, mother," he spat.

Suyin reached out slowly almost as dreading what she was going to see. Sure enough, the seal of Riako was emblazon on the letter addressed to her.

"Where did you get this?" she asked slowly, her voice suddenly cold.

"It doesn't matter where I got it," Baatar replied. "How long have you known where she was?"

Suyin rose to her feet, their was no point pretending now.

"Since the start."

"You lied to me."

"I protected you," she corrected. I kept you away from her hoping that you would let go of the monster that tried to kill us all."

"You had no right to-"

"I had every right," she yelled back at him. "I am your mother."

Her son laughed at that. A hollow thing lacking any warmth.

"Where is she being kept?"

"Ghazans old prison."

"In an ocean." She saw Wing flinched slightly at Baatars words. "She's terrified of water."

"And your father hates heights yet she perfectly content to keep him suspended in the air."

"That wasn't Kuviras doing it was mine," her son shouted. The room fell suddenly silent as Baatar turned away from her, looking to where his father stood shocked behind him. "It was the only way to hold you all and keep you together. I thought you would prefer it."

"Regardless, Kuvira has clearly had a terrible influence-," she began before Baatar rounded on her again with such intensity she took a step back.

"Stop blaming her! She didn't trick me into leaving Zaofu. She didn't manipulate me into building the Colossus. I made that choice because I was sick and tired of hiding in Zaofu while the rest of our people burned because you were to afraid too take responsibility for anything.!"

Wing stepped forward placing a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"You need to calm down brot-"

Baatar slammed into him, pushing him back as Wei moved instantly punching his brother to the ground.

"Enough!" she cried out as Wei took another step forward. On the ground, Baatar spat blood onto the floor before getting up.

"It doesnt matter what you think mother," he said. "I'm going to tell everyone what I did. If Kuvira is going down for this, so am I."

"You are not going to see her Baatar," she yelled at her son even as he walked away. "I will do everything I can to protect you from her, even if you are too stubborn to see it. I will protect this family!"


	6. Chapter 5

_The ice hit her hard as she was dropped like a rag doll. Laughter rang in her ears as she forced her to roll over. UnaVaatu stood over her, Raava next him on the floor. Whips of water slammed down onto the Spirit and she convulsed with each hit._

_"no..." Korra whispered, unable to move, all her energy gone._

_Raava was screaming in her head or was it her screaming? The water came down again and again until suddenly the Spirit of Light dissolved into nothing._

_She felt darkness invade her mind. Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yang Chen. One by one her past lives vanished until finally Wan disappeared into the wind leaving her alone._

_Vaatu turned on her now, nothing left of the man that had once been her uncle._

_"You have failed 'Avatar' Korra," he laughed mockingly. "Soon all you have ever loved will be consumed by darkness."_

_She tried to stand, but ice stabbed into legs forcing her to her knees. Laughed rang through her ears as tears stung her cheeks._

_"Now die 'Avatar' Korra"_

_The ground opened up beneath her and she felt herself falling, unable to move, failing to breath as Darkness rose up to meet her._

_"Korra. Korra."_

"Korra!"

Hers eyes snapped opens as Korra awoke covered in sweat. Her breaths came faster than she could keep up with.

"Korra it's okay, I'm here. You're okay."

Asami sat over her, eyes filled with concern and worry.

"What was that Korra?"

She forced her heart to slow, her breath to steady.

"I'm alright Asami it was just a dream."

"Just a dream," Asami asked incredulously. "Korra I could hear you outside the door."

"I'm fine." She muttered trying to pull away but Asami held her arm in place.

"Korra if you're feeling sick again you-"

"I said I'm fine" she snapped forcing Asami to let go. "Everyone has nightmares."

She realised she mistake too late.

"Nightmares?" Asami said. "You've had more of these."

She didn't reply looking down into her covers.

"You told me you were better," Asami whispered. "You said Zaheer worked you through it."

"He did," Korra muttered. " I've just had a few since then."

"How many?"

"It used to be every night."

"Korra look at me." She looked up into Asami's eyes. They glistened slightly, filled with worry and betrayal. " How many?"

"Three..."

"Three." Asami swallowed. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. You had enough problems without dealing with a few dreams."

"Korra I..." Asami trailed off and Korra felt her a stabbing pain in her heart.

"I told you it's nothing," she muttered.

Asami sighed standing up hands behind her head.

"You can't keep doing this Korra."

"What?"

"This, shutting us out. Acting like nothing's wrong when you clearly are still hurting."

"Asami it's really not a big deal," she said desperately. "I only get them when I'm stressed."

"Stressed?" Asami replied slowly. "So our fight..."

"No no no." Korra said hastily jumping up from the bed. "This wasn't your fault."

"Is there anything else you haven't told m- us" Asami asked as though she hadn't heard Korra.

"No. I promise you, I've been fine."

Asami seemed to relax slightly at this turning back around.

"Good." She hesitated slightly. "About earlier."

"I know I'm sorry for what I said. I sh-"

"No you were right."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have let my anger out on you. You're the Avatar and you are always going to have to look at things differently. My father did a lot of terrible things, but he was able to change. Kuviras death won't change anything. "

"Asami I don't wa-"

Korra was cut off by Asamis hand gesturing she wasn't finished.

"I'm not saying I forgive her. I'm not sure if I ever will, but I trust you Korra. I'll support you no matter what."

Korra smiled.

"Thanks Asami."

Her girlfriend smirked at her.

Of course if its a stupid decision I'll make sure you change it too."

Korra laughed.

"I'm sure you'll wont have to wait long."

The two girls stood laughing for a minutes before a thought struck the Korra. Closing her eyes she rushed forward, locking her lips with Asamis.

Caught off guard, Asami gave out a short squeak before relaxing and returning the kiss. They stood together intertwined until finally breaking.

"Only you would have our first kiss after our first fight."

Korra grinned.

"Let's not wait for our second fight for another."

* * *

><p><em>Opal grinned to herself as she tried not to run along the corridors of her home, heading towards the guard house. Oh this was going to be fun.<em>

_Maybe she was a bad sister but Opal loved messing with her siblings. It didn't help they were so easy to annoy. For Huan, all she had to do was mess with his room. Change a picture, paint his door and he would flip out for the rest of the day.__For Baatar, she would simply move things. His organised mind hated it and drove him insane. _

_The twins were the easiest, all she had to do was prank one and blame the other. Their competitive nature would escalate it and she's just watch laughing. That was until they realised it was her all along and dyed her hair pink._

_But she had never been able to work out Kuviras button. She had tried everything to pry and reaction out of her but nothing worked. She had tried hiding things, putting salt in her water, bugs in her room even a snake-rat one point. _

_Nothing worked. Kuvira would continue on with almost no reaction apart from a slight smug smile that mocked Opals failed attempts to vex her. Until today._

_She finally reached Kuviras room after what seemed like an age. Taking a deep breath, she knocked._

_"Come in."_

_Opal walked nonchalantly into the room._

_"Hey Kuvira."_

_"Opal..." She was suspicious already. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Can't a girl drop in on her friend unannounced?"_

_"You haven't visited in two months."_

_That threw Opal slightly. Spirits had it been that long. _

_"Well you are always so busy now."_

_"Some of us have to work."_

_"And I bet you work hard."_

_Opal smirked even as Kuviras face remained blank. They started at each other, daring the other to blink._

_Sighing, Kuvira turned back to her desk, a pile of reports stacked needing to be finished._

_"Not that I don't appreciate you coming round Opal," Kuvira said. "But I really am busy."_

_"Yeah, everyone's busy lately. Baatar was behind on his work too."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup." With Kuvira's back turned, Opal slid out her secret weapon from her sleeve. "I think he might have a secret girlfriend."_

_"Lucky him."_

_"Yeah, then I found your underwear in his room."_

_Kuvira whirled round, face scarlet as she tried to snatch the clothes from Opals hands. Opal danced away from her, giggling as she did so._

_"Really Ku, I didn't know he was your type."_

_"Opal please, give me those," Kuvira pleaded as she suddenly remembered she could bend, the metal frame of the her bed morphing to trap Opals waist. Opal smirked as Kuvira finally grabbed hold of the clothes, her face falling as she realised her mistake._

_"Opal," the metal bender groaned. "These are yours aren't they?"_

_She finally broke, bursting out into a loud laughed as Kuvira stood fuming in front of her._

_"Oh Ku. You should see your face."_

_"Please don't tell your mother Opal."_

_Oh Spirits, Kuvira was actually squirming._

_"Don't worry. I plan on milking this for all its worth. Its not everyday I get something like this on you."_

_"Please don't say it like that."_

_"I just can't believe you finally had the nerve to ask him out."_

_"I didn't..." Kuvira replied smiling slightly as she did."_

_"What? He asked you?"_

_"Thanks Opal."_

_"Oh you know what i mean."_

The warm wind blew through her hair, as Opal stood on the deck of the airship. The Ocean was gone now, the yellowy green grass of the the Fire Nation stretching out for miles below them.

It was amazing to her still that with how much she had traveled in the past three years, she had never been outside the Earth Kingdom. She hadn't thought it would be so different but even the air felt different.

A sigh escaped her lips, she was avoiding Bolin again. After what Mako had said, she had meant to go talk to him but had found herself here instead.

Avoid and evade. She was becoming a great air bender she thought bitterly.

Behind her, she heard the door to the ship open and close and after a few seconds Bolin appeared at her side.

"Hey."

"Hey," she replied.

They stood in silence both watching the landscape skim by below them.

"Varrik says we should be there within a few hours," Bolin said.

"Thats good," she said. "Does he know if my family has arrived yet?"

"He doesn't think. We're the first apparently."

"Hmm."

"Look Opal, I know you hate Kuvira-"

"I don't hate her," she said softly.

"What?"

"I'm trying to. I've tried so hard to hate her but I just keep remembering things. Dinners, birthdays sometimes just talking."

She sighed.

"I was fifteen when I found out she was dating Junior."

"I thought they started seeing each other after they left."

"Thats what my mom thinks but they hid it well. How they lasted for that long I'll never no. It seemed so obvious once I knew. I was so happy."

Bolin stayed quiet letting her talk.

"Finally she was going to be a part of the family. She would be my sister properly. I left for the Air Temples just waiting for the letter from mom demanding to know how long I had known. Then they ruined it."

Her hands whitened as she gripped the rails tighter.

"Maybe they couldn't live in my parents shadows any more. I can understand that, my mom can be overprotective and without all of you I might still be in Zaofu. Maybe they just wanted to help but I just can't understand why they did what they did."

"I won't forgive them. Maybe it would be easier but they don't deserve it."

There was a long stretch of silence broken only by the light hum of the engines.

"It wont work Opal."

She turned to look at him, shocked by his response.

"Lin tried that with your mom didn't she. You saw what that did to her. Decades of bitterness drove her mad and she was just left her alone. In the end she just had to let it go."

She felt tears start to fall down her face.

"Don't let what they have done define you Opal. I care about you, I don't want to lose you because of them."

His arm wrapped round her shoulders as she leaned into his chest as together they watched the Fire Nation roll along beneath them.

* * *

><p>The skin flared red as Mako applied the lotion to his burner arm, trying not to flinch as he rubbed it over his tender palms. He hadn't used lotion in years, even when he had been part of the triads he had been good enough to avoid burns.<p>

Now he had a burn that covered most of his arm that might never fade. Hissing in pain he started to re-wrap the bandage. He knew he should be grateful. If Bolin hadn't come back, he would have died in that Colossus. Still...

Lin had dropped by telling him to suit up. They would be landing soon and they had to be shown to be escorting Bolin. Thankfully, the chief had deemed cuffs unnecessary. Like it would make much of a difference. They had a master air and Earth bender plus the Avatar, it's not like they would be able to leave.

His arm now bandaged, he pulled on his glove, and finished getting changed before leaving his room. He made his way down to the cargo hold, finding that only Opal and Bolin weren't there.

Korra was sitting alone next to Naga looking up as he entered.

"Hey."

"Hi, Asami still at the helm?"

"Yeah only her and Varrik can pilot we can't really have our "prisoner" drive."

"Hmm," he agreed before continuing slightly awkwardly. "So uhh... You two okay again."

"oh she told you about that."

"No I kinda walked in on her while Opal was yelling."

"Guess I have you to thank then," Korra said, obviously trying to laugh it off. "Who would have thought you would be giving relationship advice."

"Hey I'm not that bad at it."

"Two exes in a relationship says otherwise."

They talked about nothing as the ship slowly descended, Bolin and Opal arriving just as Asami announced their final approach. Opals face looked slightly red but considering she looked to be on speaking terms with Bolin again, they decided to leave it alone.

Lin stood up a they finally touched down ordering them to take their positions.

"Mako, behind Bolin. Korra up the front next to Tenzin and Opal. Varrik, Zhu Li in front of me."

"Yes chief," he replied as Korra made a face.

"Is all this really necessary Lin?"

"It's for them not us, you know how politicians love their procedures," Lin relied dryly.

The doors opened with a hiss and Mako was forced to look away, the sunlight of the Fire Nation suddenly blinding after the dim light of the cargo hold.

He recovered quickly, blinking rapidly as he followed the others down the ramp to where the a procession was waiting to greet them.

"Fire Lord Izumi," Tenzin said taking charge and bowing slightly. "It was not necessary for you to greet us yourself."

The Firelord smiled thinly as her guards each bowed for Tenzin.

"The Leader of the Air, the chief of Republic City Police and the Avatar arrivals demands a level of respect. It is only right I am here myself to welcome you."

"You honour us."

Mako watched as the Firelords gold eyes scanned briefly over them. Although a non bender, she had a reputation of fire, with many saying she had inherited her aunts eyes not her fathers.

He saw her pause over Korra before addressing her properly.

"Welcome Avatar Korra, we did not have a chance to talk in Republic City. Tell me, is this your first visit to the Fire Nation?"

"Umm yeah I guess," Korra replied before continuing quickly. "Though I have wanted to for a while. Just been busy."

"The downside of the having a prosperous Nation. No need for the Avatar to come visit."

Before anyone could decide if she was making a joke she spoke again.

"My father speaks highly of you, I look forward to getting to know you myself."

"As do I, is Lord Zuko here?"

"Unfortunately he is having to take care of business elsewhere, though he sends his greetings."

With that she turned her attention back to Tenzin, Korra looking somewhat relieved to be out of her eye line.

"Come Tenzin, we have much to discuss."

The two leaders walked forward the guards dropping behind them as the rest of the party followed on-wards. In front of him, Bolin looked around before turning round.

"Why are all the guards dressed in green? I thought red was more there thing."

"They're Kyoshi Warriors Bo, they aren't from the Fire Nation."

"Why are Earth Kingdom woman guarding the Fire Lord."

He groaned at his brothers lack of culture.

"Don't you remember any history? After the war Lady Mai asked if they could guard Fire Lord Zuko."

"Yeah I remember that," Bolin dismissed with a hand wave. "But I didn't know they stayed."

Mako was about to reply to his brother when one of the woman answered for him.

"We stay as a sign of the bond between Fire and Earth. It is considered the greatest honour a Kyoshi Warrior can be given. "

"Oh," Bolin said as she returned to her silence. "That interesting I guess. I can bend lava. Does that count as a bond between Fire and Earth?"

The painted face shot a glare at his brother, before turning back to the front, stoic and guarded.

* * *

><p>Sekitan sat in her cell, summing a flame in her palm before closing her fist extinguishing it. She glances at her wrist. The brand still as fresh as the day she was branded.<p>

8467

Her prison number.

Sekitan was not as good person. She knew that. Others in the prison would try to justify it to themselves. They did it for their families. They needed the money or the food. With the Earth queen dead only the strong could survive and Sekitan had known that.

There was a shout from the hallway, an order to leave her cell for yard time, before the cell doors rolled opened.

She stood up, walking outside and following the long line of other prisoners outside. Hatred of this order had diminished over her imprisonment but it still burned within her. It reminded her of her mother, teacher before her illness.

Glancing around the yard, she found her crew and walked over to them. The crowd parted for her. She had worked hard to gain this reputation and no one would dare touch her now.

"Hey Sek!"

A boys who name she didn't remember called out to her. A slimy teen who had been trying to worm his way into her good graces for weeks.

"What!"

"Did you here about the new arrival?"

"Why should I care about some low life in here?"

"Well this one arrived early this morning alone and has a whole new cell to herself."

That stopped Sekitan, as she turned to actually face the boy for the first time.

"Who is it? Why does she get the special treatment?"

The boy smirked at her.

"Guess uniting the Earth Kingdom has its perks."

"Kuvira is here!"

_"Get away from her."_

_Flames burst from her fist as she punches at the soldiers. Theres a scream and the smell of burnt flesh fills the air. It doesn't slow her, she's used to it after so many fights. Shouts come from outside their house. Sekitan swears. She had heard the rumors but didn't think... That was it, she hadn't thought and now the metal benders where coming from them._

_"Mom we need to go now."_

_Her mothers in shock, still staring at the soldiers on the ground. Sekitan grabs her hand pulling her mother out of the house. They run out the back door and almost make it to the end of the street, before her mothers doubles over coughing. _

_"Mom we can't stop, we need to-"_

_Her world goes dark as something fast and hard slams into her head, fastening itself over her eyes and knocking her to the ground. Before she can move her feet and hands meet the same fate._

_"Sekitan!" her mother yells out, but she cant see her._

_The metal around her legs and arms begins to move, forcing her into a kneeling position. The band falls from her face, and Sekitan can see her captor. The Great Uniter. _

_Kuvira._

Her mother hadn't survived the work camps, though if it was the work or her illness, she didn't know. Sekitan had separated for crimes against the Empire. After Kuvira was defeated, she was transferred here. Where was the justice in that?

"err Sek?"

She realizes she hasn't replied.

"Tell the others to get ready. When we get a chance, I'm coming for her."

Kuvira had destroyed her life, it was only fair Sekitan took hers.

That was true justice.


	7. Chapter 6

Suyin had always been more diplomatic than her sister. Lin had a reputation for being abrasive and had little patience for politics. Su mastered it almost immediately after she had started trying. Admittedly that been about twenty four but her mother was pushing eighty and couldn't do it. Clearly she had taken after her father in that regard, whoever he was.

Today however she could not give less of a damn of what everyone else this meeting of Nations had to say. Her son wasn't speaking to her and instead of trying to fix it she was stuck in a room with a group of people she didn't even like to begin with.

Izumi had always been this way. Cold with a veiled attempt to hide her superiority complex. Eska and Desna were just strange and almost too young to be here. Thank the Spirits they at least knew what they were doing even if they seemed bored by everything. Tonraq was pointless as he had made it clear he would be siding with Korra and Riako was near the bottom of people she wanted to be dealing with right now.

"Su," Tenzin said breaking out of her trance. "We're done for the day."

She looked around realising many of her fellows were leaving.

"Oh sorry Tenzin," she sighed. "I've had a lot on my mind recently."

"I can imagine," Tenzin replied. " I don't know what I would do if one of my children had done something like Kuvira."

"She isn't my child," Su snapped. "She obviously didn't feel that way when she fired that weapon at all of us." She rubbed her forehead. "I shouldn't be burdening you with this. Please excuse me."

She stood up, gathering her things and leavings room before Tenzin could say anything.

"Mom!"

"Opal," she smiled as her daughter embraced her. "It's so good to see you sweet heart."

"You too."

Su hadn't realised how much she had needed this. All her worries seemed to wash away as she stood hugging her daughter she hadn't seen in months. Opal must realised something was wrong after she didn't break the embrace.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine don't worry. I had just hoped to have this business behind us by now."

"I know... I still don't know how to feel about all this."

"It'll be over soon. Kuvira will be back where she deserves. Maybe you can come back to Zaofu for while. It's been too long since we have all been together without some crisis involved."

Opal looked liked she wanted to say something but instead just smiled.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Arrival had been a simple affair. They had awoke her up early, the sun not even rising. She could guess why. There was no way they had realised all her prisoners yet and they had to be held somewhere. Walking her through a prison filled with the lowlife she had put there would cause a riot.<p>

Not that they had skipped any regulations. She still had to bear the humiliation of prison entry. They had stripped her down, sprayed her with freezing water and thrown lice powder that was still burning her eyes hours later. The fact she didn't have crowds of thugs jeering at her didn't lessen the experience.

She wondered what was more humiliating, the delousing or the fact she was in the same prison as those low lifes.

The cell itself was a vast improvement on the others she had been in. The fact that it was swaying with the tides was a blessing in itself. It wasn't big only slightly longer than her bed and the metal floor was cold. There was also a glass wall dividing the cell in half. Probably to keep her separated from any visitors.

Would she get a visitor? Did she have anyone that would care. It was too much too hope for Suyin to visit. What could she say to her at this stage? How could she apologize for what she had done?

_Suyin didn't look at her as they drove through the ruined streets of Republic City. Lin continued to read her rights to her but Kuvira wasn't listening. It didn't matter to her anyway. She had submitted to any punishment that was given to her. She wouldn't protest even when the noose was around her neck. _

_A bump in the road sent a tabbing pain her side and Lin paused. _

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Fine."_

_The Chief wasn't convinced. _

_"We'll find a healer when we get there."_

_Su scoffed. _

_"Not like there are others who need medical attention."_

_"Su..." Lin said with an almost warning tone to her voice. _

_"She's right. There are others who need it more than me."_

_"And deserve it more."_

_"Suyin!"_

_The Beifongs glared at each other while Kuvira stared at the ground. Suyins words hurt more then her ribs did. They always had. _

_"Su..." She whispered almost too scared of the answer. "How is Baatar?"_

_"You fired your Spirit weapon at him. How do you think he is?"_

_Kuvira looked up eyes wide in shock._

_"No. I pulled the shot. You were all meant to be fine. Baatar was meant to be..."_

_If it was possible, the Beifong grew even angrier. _

_"Then you miscalculated Kuvira."_

Suyin had written her a single letter a few days later.

Baatar had died of his injuries.

Perhaps she deserved to be with these criminals after all.

_You made the right decision, your mistake was compromising_.

That voice again. The one she heard in her head that wasn't heard.

_Deny it all you want. We are the same._

"Get out of my head," she whispered through gritted teeth, shutting her eyes tight. In her mind she could see herself silhouetted in black, eyes glowing red, an unearthly purple glow around her laughing as Republic City burned around her.

* * *

><p>The Kyoshi warriors were strange to Mako. They were simultaneously completely different from what he thought they would be yet they somehow made complete sense.<p>

The stories he had heard about them painted a far less serious picture of what they were. In Avatar Aangs time there leader at least had been snarky and had a sense of humor.

These ones however never spoke unless directly spoken too and only a few were ever visible when not training. They blended into the shadows of the Palace effortlessly and Mako could not help but be reminded of the Dai Li.

Still they were incredible to watch train. He had received a message saying their leader would like to speak to him here.

In a way it felt like she was showing off. Or threatening him.

"You are Mako."

It wasn't a question.

"Um yes."

The girl nodded respectfully.

"I am Ren, leader of the Kyoshi warriors and Adviser to Fire Lord Izumi."

Okay now he was definitely intimidated.

She couldn't be much older than him, maybe only twenty four at most but she stared at him with such intensity it was difficult to meet her gaze.

After a few moments she's looked away, though whether he passed her test or not, he didn't know.

"I wanted to talk to you about security."

"Security?"

"Yes. You are a travelling companion of the Avatar yet you and Chief Bei Fong let three prisoners of the United Nations travel unchecked with her."

"That's ridiculous, Varrik and Zhu Li aren't a threat and Bolin's my bother and her friend."

"Irrelevant they are a security threat."

"Korra is capable of looking after herself."

"The loss of her bending, her past lives and three years of her life say otherwise. Perhaps if you had been more careful, none of that would have happened."

Mako just stared at her for minute, her painted face revealing nothing. He took a breath to steady himself. Forcing his anger to fade down before he replied.

"I take it you have suggestions then."

There was another pause before Ren let out a slight smirk.

"I'm impressed. I insulted you, your brother and your friend yet you barely reacted at all. An impressive trait, especially for a fire bender."

"You're testing me?"

"Of course. The Fire Lord will not work with imbeciles and neither will I. Walk with me."

In a way, she was like Lin. All business, though she walked with a grace Lin didn't bother herself with. Probably just to look like all the others though. The Kyoshi warriors were barely distinguishable from each other. Subtle differences in hair and smudges of face paint.

"What do you know about Kuvira?" She asked him as they walked through the halls.

"To be honest, probably not much more than you do."

"Oh? You met her did you not?"

"Not really. I don't even remember her being there the first time we were in Zaofu. After that I never really had a chance to talk to her and never alone."

"hmm. What about her prison conditions?"

"I don't know. I never asked Lin. It didn't really seem important. I assume wood or platinum?"

"Platinum yes and a bit of glass. I'm sorry, I have to go but you've impressed me. I'll send one of my sisters with the rest of the security protocols."

The warrior moved to turn away but Mako called her back.

"Ren. What do you think of her? Kuvira?"

She stopped but didn't turn back.

"She's a tyrant and a dictator. People like her deserve death."

And with that, she was gone leaving Mako alone in the hallways of the palace.

* * *

><p>"So Asami how are things with Korra?"<p>

It was a question that she was almost getting tired of answering but she smiled and answered anyway. After all, Suyin had been nice enough to invite her for dinner with her family after she heard Korra was having dinner with her father.

"It's been good yeah. We haven't really had the chance to spend that much time together though."

"Oh come on. Yous two spent almost the entire flight in your cabin together," Opal smirked at her and Asami became acutely aware of the three brothers attention on her.

"How would you know?" She asked innocently. "You and Bolin spent just as much time in yours."

"Really?" Suyin replied staring at Bolin who suddenly became very interested in his food while Opal flushed red.

The awkward silence was broken by the sound of scraping metal and all heads turned to see Huan absentmindedly bending his fork into various shapes.

"Huan" Suyin said exasperatedly. "Must you always do that during dinner?"

"Hmm."

"Huan!"

"Where's dad?" The artist asked, changing the subject completely.

"He's with your brother."

There was quiet again and Asami looked down. She had heard about Baatars fight with his family. It was amazing how much damage Kuvira could still cause even locked in a cell.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind. She was going to try not to hate Kuvira. For Korra.

"Still not forgiven you then."

"No."

"Figures."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you did lie to us all for six months."

"Huan," Wei muttered warningly glancing at his brother.

"What? Doesn't it bother you?" He asked them before dismissing them."Of course not. Mothers loyal soldiers. You never think for yourselves."

"Huan!"

But the damn had burst now with all the Beifongs now shouting, Opal getting up to try and calm things down to little effect.

Asami had often wondered what it would be like having a sibling. Her house had been lonely after her mothers death but she had never thought about what it would be like to argue like this. Honestly it scared her slightly, the way all the cutlery seemed to pulsate with energy, the ground shaking slightly with their words.

"Bolin I think we should go."

Her friend nodded looking shocked as well but before they could move there came a loud shout from the door silencing the room.

"What the hell is going on here!" Lin shouted as the door slammed behind her.

No one answered her for a moment before Suyiin sighed sliding back down into her chair.

"I'm just going to eat in my room," Huan muttered. There was a moment where the twins looked at their mother who just nodded before they left too.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Suyin whispered, looking smaller than usual. "Opal do you mind seeing to out guests?"

Opal nodded and the three of them left quietly leaving the BeiFong sisters alone in the room.

* * *

><p>"Suyin?"<p>

Her sister didn't answer though she had obviously heard. She had slumped back into her chair after the others had left. Her eyes lacked their usual shine, replaced with a tired dull stare, as she held up her head in her arms.

"Suyin."

"What?" Su whispered. "What else have I done? Half my children already hate me. Why not add my sister? Again."

Lin walked over sliding into the chair beside her sister.

"They don't hate you Lin."

"Really? It seems like it." She sighed. "I just wanted to protect them."

"Su-" she began but the younger Bei Fong continued.

"The worst part is I can't even blame her for this."

Strange. Deflecting blame was Suyins main defense. It was unlike her to be so down on herself. When they teenagers, Lin probably wouldn't have been happy to see her like this.

She tried to shut the feeling out. They had both grown after all. Different people.

"I think about her. Trying to think what I could have done differently. Maybe if I had paid her more attention it wouldn't have gone this way."

"Kuvira made her choices Su. You couldn't have changed anything."

"I remember when she joined my dance troupe. Another dancer had dropped out late into production. She found out and volunteered. Honestly I don't know if she like dancing, wanted to impress me or just wanted to spend time with me."

"You should go see her."

"I can't. After everything she did I..." She closed her eyes clenching her hands. "I just can't."

"Su-"

"No."

Lin sighed.

"It's your choice. But you are going to have to talk to Junior."

"You think I haven't tried? He won't open the door to me."

Lin snorted.

"And a locked door is going to stop you?"

Suyin didn't answer so Lin stood up.

"You can't just ignore this Su. Wallowing in it just makes it worse. I've tried that with you, mom and Tenzin. It doesn't work."

* * *

><p>Spirits the Fire Nation was hot.<p>

Korra walked through the streets of the Fire Nation, horribly regretting declining the offer a Satomobile. She had wanted to see the Capital properly, not just the view from her room, but damn. Living in the Southern Water Tribe had really crippled her ability to handle the heat. Ugh the desert had been better than this.

Her talk with her dad had gone better than she had thought it would. Asami had convinced her to tell him about still having the dreams. He had taken it as well he had thought she would. Angry that she had lied, but more upset that it was still happening. Pretty much the same as Asami.

It had helped her though, like Asami said it would. It was comforting to know she had people to talk to if it happened again.

Which is why she was going to see Kuvira.

Despite her crimes, Kuvira had surrendered and had at least started with good intentions. She deserved someone to talk to after six months alone.

Tenzin and her dad had taken a little convincing but in the end had agreed. As long as she was safe, her dad trusted was okay and Tenzin had said he had faith in her decisions.

Finally after what seemed like an age under the blistering heat, she arrived at the prison.

Lin had told her, they were keeping Kuvira in a modified cell that was meant to hold Earth benders and she was separated from the other prisoners but despite that Korra was uneasy. There where many people who could see this as an opportunity and with the buzz about the trail, it was unlikely her location would remain secret for long. However Ren had decided it just wasn't feasible to custom build a cell that would only hold Kuvira for a week or two at most.

"Greetings," a guard behind the desk asked, as Korra entered the building.

"Hi, I'm Korra," she replied, slightly confused by the slight look of suspicion on the guards face. "I'm here to see Kuvira."

"Do you have identification?"

"I'm the Avatar"

"All visitors to this facility require identification."

Raising her eyebrow, Korra dropped into an Earth bending stance, lifting the metal desk off the ground and lighting her other hand on fire even as the guard let out a squeak.

"That work as identification."

"I'll handle this," an older guard said to the receptionist before bowing Korra. "Avatar Korra, I am Warden Vakarian, I am responsible for Kuvira."

She bowed back.

"Its an honour to meet you."

He gestured for her to follow.

"Do you mind me asking what your business is here Avatar?"

"No business, i just want to talk."

"Hmm, just with her trial being so soon, I was wondering."

He didn't speak after that and they walked quietly through the halls until they walked through a door into a hallway with a single desk, a box sitting atop it.

"Place any metal you have on you in here."

"Thats okay, I didn't bring any."

"I'll have to search you anyway. It wont take a moment."

Without waiting for her to reply, he struck his arms out, an earth bending stance she didn't recognize. He moved his arms around her for several seconds but nothing happened. Satisfied he nodded.

"Your clean. If you need any help just call, but I think you'll be okay."

Not replying Korra turned around and walked through the door, where Kuvira was waiting.


End file.
